User talk:Carbonite 0
Welcome Hi, welcome to Battle Nations Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Carbonite 0 page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) re: Yo cuz we're minorities [[User:The Wikia Contributor|''The Wikia Contributor]] [[User talk:The Wikia Contributor|'T']] '|''' |''' 21:10, April 20, 2012 (UTC) ur template what would we use it for, these are already included in the main infoboxes <3 [[User:The Wikia Contributor|The Wikia Contributor]] [[User talk:The Wikia Contributor|'''T]] |''' '''| 15:01, April 21, 2012 (UTC) :amg ur rite: it would look neater. Let's change the colors to the wiki colors 17:39, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Re: I can't atm :( ask Daniel he can do it but I can't since I pulled em straight out of the game's files and I updated my iTouch so it's not jailbroken any more. sry poor guy 14:40, April 23, 2012 (UTC) ur nub templates make em so that they're all orange and not transparent so they match with the infobox and the unit box. ktnxbai <3 14:53, April 24, 2012 (UTC) :no not that 1 @@@@@@@@@ these: they're clear like where the info actually is . 21:22, April 24, 2012 (UTC) amg i saw it then i as like "damn" but i cbf to undo it :3 03:27, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Re: Ya, but should we create new infoboxes? what shold the main one have? i think we should make another one with more specific unit info and stuff. 18:07, April 28, 2012 (UTC) :Ya, the trooper'll be our test page. I have my troopers level 5 so i can give full info. 18:29, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Shock Troop entry Hello. The "page within a page" link was probably a mistake. The idea (not mine) was to emphasize the unit within the text, so I've been following it, by adding the triple-ticks for bolding. I might have had a brain fart and linked the entry. Funny thing is that mediawiki will automatically catch that and highlight the entry instead of making a link to itself. It's great for portability if that bit of text is ever used or referenced elsewhere, but otherwise it's just being lazy :) I see that you removed the emphasis from Shock Troop. Is this the direction we're taking with future updates? Luxionmk2 20:29, May 22, 2012 (UTC) wanted to add nano research cost to the wepon pages, I tried to do it on the sharp shooter but i dont think i did it right. Allied Mammoth This is a minor thing but I know the allied mammoth is still a critter but does it really need two spots on the units page? Critter or not it isn't made in the animal trainer so it doesn't exactly belong with the others. MindNinja 02:07, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Empower me! Hi! Can you or an admin please empower me to "block" IPs? Or just go to Adv. Coal Mine and please take care of the offending vandal. Thank you! Luxionmk2 23:12, June 11, 2012 (UTC)